Catching Up With Dangerous Past's
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: When Alice moves to London, will she be able to start a new life? When she is accepted to work at the London Institute how long can she live a lie before her past catches up on her? When everything goes wrong who will see the good? And does Jem, and Will have a thing for her? The only one to help will be the monster that drove Alice to London. Will she give into the temptation?
1. Chapter 1

o.O.o She looked back at her reflection. She saw a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair, and greenish gray eyes staring back at her. She stared hopefully into the mirror with her bubbly thoughts screaming "You will get this job Alice. You have worked so hard!"

She reached down to pick up her bag. But dropped it when she remembered. She glided gracefully to her night stand where she snatched the pendant off of the hard oak.  
She pulled her hair up and hooked the chain around her neck. It was an old family heirloom. It was a sliver pendant with a picture of a constellation. She always saw her favorite star Bellatrix, the one that stood out the most. Since her last name was Stella Reuclet meaning "shining star" she had recieved it from her mother before she had died.

She continued to pick up her bag and walk down the steps. She was about to slip out quietly, when a masculine voice startled her "Alice, where are you running off to?"

She turned to face him "I have a job interview, as a parlor maid." He pulled the book away from his face, to reveal a pair of glittering cat eyes.  
"Okay, just promise me you will get the job." She stared back at him

"I can't gaurentee anything, Magnus. All I can do is hope." He smiled "That's my girl. Go get it Alice. I have the horse around back."

She smiled "As always Magnus much obligied and," She paused to courtsey "I will see you later." And she plunged outside into the gloomy weather. Where the most beautiful horse you will ever see greeted her glady. She hopped on and trotted off to her destination.

o.O.o

He took notice from the upstairs window as stunning young women piled up infront of the building. Will was in some mangled old tea warehouse, were he would be hosting auditions to see which of these women can work at the Institute. Obviously, they had to have the Sight.

He was sad as he witnessed their last parlor maid leave. Her name was Sophie and she wanted to Acsend. She did and left London for New York with her fiancee Gideon.  
Will plucked his stele from his brief case and drew a glamour rune on the inside of his wrist.

Now Henry and him could tell who had the sight, only if they could see Will. He raced to the top of the steps to wait for Henry just as he opened the doors for many young women to assemble into the old warehouse. He kept the doors open just as a lovley young lady came riding on a horse up the drive way.

All of the other girls came in carriges, because it was unproper for a lady to ride a horse. She slid off and bowed Henry a courtsey. Will wondered if she had the Sight. They all lined up in the middle of the room. No one seemed to notice Will as he descended the grand staircase.

Henry and him went down the line asking each of the girls the most simple of questions "Where did you last work? What languages do you speak? And when did you become a parlor maid?" And to see which ones beared the sight they asked "How many people are infront of you?"

They went down the line hearing some familiar answers "A rich family." Or "I speak French." And the obvious answer "One person."

o.O.o

She watched as they came down the line. She stared straight ahead as they walked down to face her. She was going to be truthful as possible.  
They came up to her "Where did you last work?" She responded "This would be my first job."

The orange hairde man spoke again "What languages do you speak?" She smiled, leaving out demon languages she replied "English, Latin and Romanian. I despise French."  
Some girls snickered "You aren't a parlor maid if you don't speak french! She will never be chosen." She didn't mind them.  
He smiled, then spoke again "When did you become a parlor maid?" She looked straight ahead. "A few years ago, when I left New York."

He leaned in closer and whispered "How many people are infront of you?" He eyes locked with the black haired boys "Two people. You and that black haired boy."  
She muttered in response.  
The boy behind him looked pleased, just the same as the orange haired man. "Thank you." And he retreated to the next person.

She suddenly felt a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders. She could barley hear anything over the sound of her heart slamming on the inside of her chest.

o.O.o

At the end of the auditions Henry called out to the girls "If you made it I will give you a call next week." Will was still invisible to the human eye.  
So he walked up to the one girl with the sight. He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him. She had the most irresistable eyes. She smiled.

"What am I the only girl with the sight?" He smirked "You got it. That's why we want you to come work for us." She smiled "Thank you very much."

He smiled "Great you start tomorrow, Miss?" She quickly spoke up with out haste "Miss Stella Reuclet."She held her hand out. As and instinct he pulled her hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckels every so gently. She blushed furiously. And to cover it up she replied "I already know who you are Mr. Herondale. Magnus has told me all about you."

He must of looked horrified because she started giggling "It's not so bad, when all I have heard was that you live at the Institute and that your Parabati is . The only reason he brought you up was because I shouted at him for not having enough books in his library. He said I was like you."

He could feel the slightest amount of heat boiling in his cheeks. He looked to Henry "We need to go, Charlotte wanted us back by two." He looked at Miss. Reuclet and whispered "Until tomorrow." She courtseyed "Tomorrow then." And she walked out of the front doors.

He watched her through the window as she hopped onto her horse and stroked his mane before taking off faster than a bolt of lightning.  
He turned as Henry blurted "Seriously Will? Another girl? You have got to stop hitting on random women!" He smirked

"You can try. But you will never stop me."

o.O.o She burst into the house. "MAGNUS! I GOT THE PART!" He burst into the parlor and embraced her. "Good for you Alice I knew you could do it! Where are you working?"

She pulled back "At the Institute. But I promise I will come and visit." He looked at her "Are you going to tell them you are full Shadow Hunter, or are you going to lie again and say you are a mundane with the sight?" She smiled faintly "They will know the truth, all in good time."

He smiled "Excelent, but tonight we let glitter fly!" She smiled "Are you throwing a party?" He winked his golden cat eyes "Only for the best."

o.O.o

There was over 100 people at Magnus' house. She couldn't believe that he threw a party for her! He had invited Lupus and his wolf pack to the party. And there was a whole whack of Shadow Hunters and warlocks and downworlders at the party. She got out of the living room and crept into the kitchen to get a beverage.

When she walked in no one was there. Snacks and shots were being handed out. She stopped at the fridge. She opened it, and grabbed a can of pop.  
She popped it open and took a swig. She enjoyed peaceful, and loud things. She got herself into the mood and forced her body to be cramped in the crowd once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**o.O.o**

She woke up, at the same time every morning. She slid out of bed, for this was the last time she would sleep here. She lived at the Institute now.  
She snatched her pendant off of the nightstand, and looped in around her slender neck.

She looked at her reflection. Tangled hair framed her exhausted looking face. She had bags under her eyes, and smudged make up painted across her face that made her look like a dead woman. She washed her face, and managed to brush her hair.

She slipped out of her nightgown and into a fresh dress. This one was not casual. It was violet. with white and black lace. She enjoyed this one because it reminded her of Shadow Hunters and all the colors they wear.

She slid pins in her hair to keep it up and out of her face, minus the little strands of hair that lined the sides of her face.

She packed up her belongings and brought her suitcases down to the parlor, where she met Magnus. He embraced her and mumbled into her hair.  
"You will see me soon, Alice. You are a terrible packer and you will leave some of your belongings here. I will gladly return them as long as I get to see you again."

She smiled "Magnus you are going to make me cry, please stop." He smiled as he let go of her slim bodice. "Until next time." Was all he spoke until the sound of hooves marched a long the street. The Institute's carriage.

She smiled and curtsied "Until then my dear Bane." He smiled and waved to her as the big wooden door separated her and Magnus.

She kept her head up and walked over to the carriage. She had help getting in by the driver and she popped in the gloomy coach.  
She thought that she was going to be riding alone until she saw a pair of slender legs in front of her.

She gasped. The figure smirked. "Will told me you look like a fighter, now I see what he means." She glared at him "What did tell you about me?"

She was curious what he had told them. He smiled "Just that you had beautiful eyes, which is true. And also that you despise french. And that if you really could be,  
you have the spirit of a true Shadow Hunter." She blushed at the first comment.

She looked into his eyes. They were a show stopping silver, the same as his hair. " Well I am a mundane, sadly with the sight. My mother had it. She trained me as if I were a Shadow Hunter. Not with weapons but in demon languages, or chants to banish wicked creatures."

He smiled "James Carstairs you can call me Jem. I knew you were suspicious of me." She held out her hand "Alice Stella Reuclet. Yes I was." He smiled "You never told Will your first name."

"That's because he never asked." He kissed her hand before they stopped in front of the Institute. He let go of her hand and helped her out of the carriage.  
Her bags tumbling after her, carried by some boy.

He opened the door for her, and when they stepped inside a lady was waiting for her and Jem.

The older woman walked up to her and curtsied "I am Charlotte Branwell. Leader of the London Institute with my husband Henry."  
Alice curtsied back. "Alice Stella Reuclet. And I am gracious of you hospitality." She smiled at Alice.

She turned to Jem "Can you take Miss. Reuclet to her room?" Jem nodded and looked at Alice.  
"Shall we Miss?" Alice walked forward and responded " I would rather you call me Alice if that is alright."

Jem smiled "Of course Alice." And they walked up the grand staircase leaving Charlotte in the parlor staring after them.

**o.O.o**

He looked in the mirror. He hadn't gotten out of bed until 4 pm. He knew he had to get up for dinner. He sat up and looked around. His room was messier than ever.  
He didn't mind though. He just got out of bed and changed his attire.

The only thing that kept him up, was the thought of seeing Miss. Reuclet again. She was immaculate. Will had never believed in love at first sight until,  
he met her.

He was happier than usual with that thought in his head. He trotted down the stairs with a spring to his step.

**o.O.o**

After being shown her room and the rest of the Institute, Alice had to get ready for the dinner bell. She raced downstairs and into the kitchen.  
She had to set the table and then help carry the food out. Her and the cook Agatha, had a chat before she set the table.

When she returned to the kitchen there was a young boy there. "Hello Alice." He bowed. She curtsied "Hello."  
He whispered "I am Thomas, pleased to meet you." She smiled before she grabbed some dishes full of food and turned to the dining room.

Every one was there, including the orange haired man known as Henry, Jem, and . And a blonde haired lady.  
She brought out the food and placed it on the table. She took slight notice that William couldn't take his eyes off of her, as well as Jem.

She blushed a the fact that 2 of the most delightful men were staring at her. She paused before backing up. Charlotte called her over "Miss. Reuclet."

She stepped over to Charlotte "Yes Miss?" She whispered in her ear "Can you run up to my study and grab the note on my desk, please." She nodded and paced away.  
As she was walking to the door Jem stopped her "Ali, where did you get that pendant?" She grabbed hold of it. "My mother, it's a family heirloom. And I am sorry, but I must be going."

He smiled "My apologies Alice." She padded out of the room, where she heard Will blurt to Jem. "Her name is Alice? When did you figure that out!?"  
She didn't hear what Jem had said because she was already racing towards the study.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? I hope it's good, I wasn't too sure about this. But anyway, it's really fun to write when there is a lot of detail. It makes the story feel so real! Am I right?**

**~Melaina :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**o.O.o**

She had padded back in the same way she had padded out. She walked up to Miss. Branwell. She handed the letter to her as she muttered "Here you go mi'lady."  
She smiled "Thank you, Miss Ruclet. You may go." She inclined her head and stumbled into the kitchen.

She closed the door and pressed her ear to the door. Thomas noticed and whispered, "Miss, what are you doing?" She mumbled "SH! I want to hear what this is about!"

"That is none of our buisness, Miss." She spoke in a bitter tone "It is our buisness if it's some new arrivals to the Institute."  
He smiled "You read the note?" She smirked "The first part," She pulled him to the door where he listened in. "Be quiet."

They could hear bits and peices of the conversation.

Charlotte spoke to everyone. "I have recieved a letter from another Institute, that we will be having some new arrivals. The dinner members gasped.  
She heard a young lady speak "Well I hope they are cute." Will yelled across the table "Jessamine, get your eyes off boys you have never met!"

The "Jessamine" girl spoke loud "Well you have got to stop hitting on the new parlor maids!" Alice barley heard Will's response, as she whispered to Thomas.

"Does this happen every night? This must get interesting." He smiled at her "It does, one night Mr. Herondale walked in with a dress of Miss. Lovelace's and she walked all over the table and broke it. This is the third dining hall table."

Alice smiled and they turned their attantion back the conversation. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Charlotte beckoned. Everything went silent.

"Now the only reason they will be coming in, is because our staff needs training. We were supposed to get our fellow Lightwoods brothers, but Gideon is on his honey moon. So we will be getting a Lightwood and another Herondale."

Jessamine screamed "Another one! Will is bad enough!" Alice could feel Will's scowl through the door.  
Charlotte spoke up "We will be getting Mr. Gabriel Lightwood, and Mr. Jace Herondale. Please be kind to them."

Then the dinner bell rung. Alice hopped away from the door and grabbed her tray. She walked out of the kitchen and collected the dirty dishes from the dining hall. She felt as if her face turned ghost white. She didn't want to see either Garbriel or Jace.

She could remember that day as if if was on repeat.

_~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~_

_She loved training. She would come down to the training room everyday. She loved being in New York. It reminded her of her mother. The one she had lost._

_But when you were a Shadow Hunter, you couldn't dwell in the past but only hope for the future. She heard a noise, and turned around._  
_She was swung up in a pair of arms. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" She could feel his smile._

_"Why? Don't you like being around me?" She was set down on top of a weapons cart, where she was still inches shorter than Jace._

_He slammed his lips onto hers. She resisted, and pushed away. "No Jace. I am not doing this." He had disbelief traced all over his face._

_"Why not Alice?" A booming voice trailed down the stairs "You know why Jace, now let her go."_

_As he descended the steps she could barley see the outline of him. Gabriel Lightwood. "She doesn't want you-"_

_Jace yelled back "She doesn't want you either." Alice couldn't keep quiet. "THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU!"_  
_They stared at her, with sadness in their eyes._

_"UGH, YOU TWO ARE SO DIFFICULT!" She stormed out of the training room and to her bedroom. She stopped outside of her door. She placed her head against the cool wood._  
_She needed to think, but no thoughts would run through her mind as they did a few moments ago._

_So she sat there in the hallway, wondering if this feuding over her would ever end._

_She opened her door and flopped onto her bed. She easily fell asleep._

_It felt like hours of dreaming until a soft tap on her door jerked her back into reality. She could feel sleep ridden all over her frail body._

_She opened the door. With her vision still blurred Alice could only tell faintly that it was Gabriel. "May I come in? We need to talk."_  
_She nodded as he padded into her cold room._

_She sat down on the bed with Gabriel following. He looked into her eyes. "Alice, I am sorry about today." She groaned. This is what he had to wake her for?_

_"There has got to be some other reason why you woke me up at 2 am." He smiled and lifted her chin to his. He pulled his lips straight to hers._

_She relaxed for a minute but then realized this had to stop. She pushed away, but that only caused him to push them down onto the bed, with him on top of her._  
_She tried to push away, but he pushed deeper._

_He ran his hands slowly up her shirt. She needed to find her voice or he was going to take advantage of her._

_"Gabr- iel. Stop!" He smiled against her lips "GABRIEL LET GO OF ME!" The next thing she saw was Jace pulling Gabriel away from her._  
_They started fighting. She yelled at them both "BOYS! STOP!"_

_"You don't touch her ever again!" Jace spat. She couldn't stop them from fighting, they were stronger than her._

_She whispered to Jace "I owe you Jace." And she ran out into the night, with nothing but a coat, her bag, and her pj__'s._

_She ran to the train station and never looked back._

**_~~END OF__ FLASHBACK_**

Jem zoned her back into reality. "Ali are you okay?" She managed a faint smile "It's just, I kind of know them both. and but they weren't very nice when I met them last."

He smiled "Nothing will happen between you and them, me and Will are going to be there watching you guys." She smiled genuinely "That takes the ease off of things, Thank you ."

He looked into her eyes searching "It's Jem to you." She could feel her blush. Alice grabbed the last couple of plates left on the table and zoomed out of the dining hall.

* * *

**GABRIEL SUCKS! I just noticed that! But Jem and Will are so kind. And what did she mean by "I owe you Jace"? SUSPENSE! Mwahahahaha!**

**~Melaina :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**o.O.o**

After creeping up to her bedroom after dinner she felt full and bloated. The servants got to eat after every one else. So this meant dinner with Agatha,  
and Thomas. He had accidentally dropped his fork in his mashed potatoes, and it went all over the three.

Thomas didn't seem to notice until Agatha hit him on the shoulder and picked up her plate and left the dining hall.  
After she left Thomas and her started grinning, and snickering being extra careful Agatha didn't hear them.

She passed door after door. Until she came up to the familiar one. She twisted the knob and glided into her room. Her room was white and plain, the same as the other ones. She started to unlace her bodice. The lace dropped down her dress leaving her back exposed. She quickly slid out of her dress and into pj's.

When she was in New York, nothing was this fancy so she was used to wearing normal pj's to sleep, not night gowns. So she changed into her shorts and a tank-top.  
She looked as if she were back in New York. Old habit's die hard, she remembered Magnus saying. Oh lord! She remembered she had left her handkerchief in the kitchen drawer! Oh well he would enjoy bringing it to her some time in the next few days.

She walked over to her bed silently, when she heard a tap at her door. She walked back towards the big dark door, and jerked it open.  
She was standing in the door frame.

There was Will, who's eyes were raking her body. "May, I help you Will?" He smiled. He was still in his evening dress.

"Umm. Uh- Oh, Oh yes!" It looked like he had lost track. Her eyes were locked in his suddenly. She moved so the door was covering her outfit.  
"Sorry if I offended you." Her thoughts were swallowed in his dark blue sea's that he called eyes. "Oh no. I shouldn't be p-presented like this." Alice stuttered.

He smirked "No I'd say it rather suits you. And here." She blushed as he handed her a pile of dark, black garments. Obviously Shadow Hunter gear.

"This is for your training tomorrow we call it-" "Gear" She finished. He stared into her eyes "How did you know that?"

She needed to lie. She remembered about the recall rune on her wrist. She slightly moved her wrist so he couldn't see. "My mother taught me before she passed on."

He nodded "Will I see you tomorrow Will?" He smiled "I knew you couldn't resist me. And yes I will be watching your training and motivating you with my presence. So,  
until tomorrow," He winked "Good night then Alice."

She closed her door, placing the garments on her dresser. She flopped onto her bed, and started thinking. All Herondale's are the same. Jace flickered in her mind, and she quickly got the image out of her brain. She flickered off her lamp, and closed her eyes as the black took over her.

o.O.o She woke up the next morning. She was surprisingly early. She woke up at 6:30, this morn. She quickly hopped out of her night clothes, and into a golden, yellow lace dress. It was really poofy in her opinion. She needed to go and buy new dresses. Maybe she could ask Mrs. Branwell to go dress shopping tomorrow.

She laced her self up and was flying out her door within moments. She needed to go some where before she started her day. She ran to the library.  
She grabbed some paper for drawing, and some of her favorite poetry books.

She grabbed at least four books and a stack of paper and an ink well before heading back to her room. She set everything down on her dresser, where she would organize it later.

She dusted off the front of her dress and quickly scampered to the kitchen area for the breakfast bell.

**o.O.o**

"Shut up Gabriel!" Jace ran his hand through his tousled hair. Gabriel looked at him "Well do you know who we are going to be teaching? I hope they are hot!"

Jace scowled at him before muttering "Miss. Montclaire, Mr. Tanner, and Miss. Stella Reuclet." Gabriel sighed. "Well I hope everyone will be jolly to see us!  
New recruits here to train some mundanes!"

Jace smiled "Hey the only reason your here is because your 18 birthday was two days ago! If I had left three days ago you would be out of the picture!"

Gabriel gave a sound of disgust as they stepped off the train, and into the busy streets. "Do we have to wear clothes like this?" Gabriel gesture to all of the men circling around them.

"No. But if we were girls then that's another story." He pointed to a couple of girls in dresses who were fascinated by the boy's beauty.

Jace noticed first, Gabriel relizing soon after. He nudged Gabriels shoulder "Come on we need to get to the Institute."

They continued to get flirty stares as they trotted down the cobblestone side walks.

**o.O.o**

She was dressed in gear, and was up in the training room with Thomas. Agatha was having a fever, so she was out for the day. But she continued to cook.

Thomas and her had nothing better to do than to play with all of the weapons in the training room. She had to act as if she nevr touched them before or they would figure out she was a true Shadow Hunter and fire her from her job.

They picked up two long swords, and started dueling. She loved the sound as metal clanged on metal. With a flick of the wrist she sent Thomas' sword flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

She got a round of applause as Jem and Will walked up the stairs. "Bravo!" Will clapped. She bowed.

Jem stared at her "How long were you practicing that move?" She smiled "About 2 minutes before you guys arrived. Are they here yet?"

Will looked at her, "They will be arriving shortly." Jem took the weapon out of her hand, "This is for training. You know better Ali."  
She could feel the heat spilling all over her cheeks. Only Jem could call her Ali. "Yes I do know better, but I am feeling a tad rebellious today. Can you tell?"

Suddenly a voice came from the stair well. "I can tell. Can't you Gabriel." The blonde haired boy smiled at his accomplice. "Yes indeed. She does look quite rebellious."

Will muttered under his breath "Here the fun begins." He caught Alice's gaze and winked.

Jace Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood looked dashing as ever as they trudged up the stairs. They bowed to Jem, and Will, and Thomas, but set their gaze on Alice.

"My, my look who we have here Gabe." Jace muttered. Gabriel turned to Alice "Alice? Is that you? I haven't seen you in two years!"

She tried to smile but her mind failed her and gave her a scowl "Hello Jace. And Hello Gabriel." They both smiled.  
They finally found her again.

Will blurted in "Wait how do you know them? Their Yorkers!" Jace blurt in "How does she know such show stopping men like us? Well she lived in the New York Institute for all of her life, until she ran off in the middle of the night and never came back."

Will turned to her "Man, you are rebellious Alice." She was hoping they didn't tell she was a Shadow Hunter. Jem burst in "Can we start? Please this is getting very awkward especially for Ali." Jace's face changed, did he still feel something for her?

Jace came up behind her and whispered loudly "Why do you need training Alice?" His breath stirred her hair. She could feel Will and Jem watching.

"Because I have none." He smiled "Did you not tell them that you are a properly trained Shadow Hunter?" She stiffened.

She could tell Will and Jem heard that. She turned and faced him. "Well everyone has things they aren't good at. Now let's practice with a long sword."

He smiled "That's my bad-ass Ali-cat I knew." He walked over to the wall, piled sky high with weapons. She could feel stares on her. She didn't mind them.

And she hated being called Ali-cat.

* * *

**The secret is out! Ohh what will happen next? You will never know! Until I write the next chapter of course ;)**

**~Melaina :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**o.O.o**

Training was brutal they practiced with long swords and rapiers. Which none of them are fun. Tomorrow they are going to practice falling and balancing.  
Yay! The only time Jace gets to body slam her into the floor!

She stopped by her bed room door and ran in hopping no one would come following her.

She got changed out of her sweaty gear and hopped into a very light beige color dress. She laced it up and walked over to her mirror where she un-tangled her hair and put it up in pins. She always was prepared so she took her thigh holster and secured it with a silver dagger. Always handy to keep when fighting off wolves.

She head out her door to do laundry. Each room had a hamper which they laid out side their rooms when it was laundry day.  
She went to Jessamine's door and poured dress after dress into her bucket. Next she got Jem's clothes, Thomas', Agatha's, Charlotte's, and Henry's. But she had no clue where Will's door was.

She head back to some one else's door. She knew she would be faced with questions as soon as Jem saw her.

She knocked on the door, setting down her basket of clothes. He opened the door and looked down upon her. "Um, hi Ali. Can uh- I ask why you are here?"

He was acting odd. "Um, do you know where Will's quarters would be located? I am doing laundry." He smiled, "Yes, do you mind if I take you?"  
She smiled "That would be lovely. Thanks M- Jem." He smiled and closed his door behind him.

They walked through a maze of hallways before Jem spoke up "Why didn't you tell us?" She hid her face "Because I wanted to get away from being a Shadow Hunter. So I left New York and came here. I knew if I told you I was a full Shadow Hunter, than you wouldn't of hired me. Only mundanes with the Sight are allowed. If your a full blood Nephilim-" Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat "Then I would of been turned down."

His smile was full of sadness. "You also never told me that Jace was witty, and irritating." She looked down at her feet "Aren't all of the Herondale's like that?"

He grinned "Yes, I just realized that!" She smiled with her face still hidden. He stopped and lifted her face to look at his.  
"Don't feel bad if you have a bad past. And even if that past is catching up to you, doesn't mean that we won't stop it! Ali even if you do have to confront your past, your not doing it alone. You know I am always here for you."

A single heartbreaking tear rushed down her face as she buried her head in Jem's shoulder. Which obviously caught him off guard, considering he stumbled backwards.  
She hesitantly backed off "Jem I am so sorry."

He smiled, as her back hit the wall. He rushed to her side and put his face millimeters from hers. "I am here for you, Ali. I hope you believe that."  
He brushed his lips against hers before pushing them together. She kissed him back, cupping her hands around his neck. His arms soon encircled her waist.

They kissed passionately until she broke apart. There was worry in his eyes "No Jem I enjoyed that, but I have to be doing laundry."

He smiled and picked the basket up for her. They walked down the halls, chattering up a storm. Until they stopped in front of a old wooden door, which had 4 piles of clothes in front of it. She fit what she could and Jem carried the rest. He was such a gentleman.

They came to the laundry chambers. She loaded up one with the dark clothes, and one with the light clothes. She turned on the machines and they tumbled out together.

She heard the dinner bell ring. "Oh I have to go." He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. She quickly paced out of the hallway and to the stairwell.  
She was racing down the step towards the main hall, until she was stopped. Gabriel.

"Move Gabriel, I need to go!" He grabbed her wrists. "I saw you with him, don't think you can lie." She hid her blush expertly. "I don't need you in my face." She spat.

He smiled "You should know by now, that you belong to me." And he sealed his promise with his lips crashing into hers. She tried to pull back.  
She was having deja vu.

Except no one was there to intervene. So she intervened by biting on his lip and running down the stairs into the kitchen. She stopped out side the door, to make a fake wound. She pulled out her dagger and made a tiny slit on her palm. Blood dribbled down her palm.

Now she didn't have to tell anyone that Gabriel kissed her and she bit on his lip. She just had to say she hurt herself. She walked into the storage cupboard and wrapped her hand and cleaned her lip.

How she had split her lip, she never knew. But now she had a fake story. She just made it to the kitchen in time to set the table.

**o.O.o**

Dinner was okay, until Will asked her what had happened to her swollen lip and cut hand. She could feel Gabriel's stare. "I was coming down the stairs because I was late for the dinner bell and I tripped and cut myself while splitting my lip."

Very convincing she thought. Gabriel stared at her with pleasure "Ow that must of hurt." She waved everyone away "I am fine." She mumbled as she was collecting the plates.

She left in a hurry and talked to no one else. She didn't bother eating, she just left to hide away from everyone. She was wandering up into her bedroom, when a pair of strong arms wrapped evenly around her waist and swung her backwards where she collided into some one's chest.

Today she was very lucky when it came to men. They all wanted her. But she loved Jem, or did she love Will? What about Jace? Certainly not Gabriel.

She looked up to see blonde strands surrounding her hairline. She smiled "Why can't anyone leave me alone."  
She felt Jace chuckle. "Why? Because your too amazing to be left alone for the taking." She blushed furiously. He smirked "Plus don't you remember when we did this?"  
He kissed her ear.

"Or this?" He kissed lines up and down her neck. "How about this?" He kissed her jaw line, "Or this." He was about to kiss her lips when she pulled away.  
"Jace, times have changed. I am sorry if we never did have what we wanted before. But my life is different. This isn't New York."

And she paced away leaving him alone in the hallways.

**o.O.o**

Why did she have to be irresistible to men? She thought this couldn't get any worse. But she had a feeling in her heart it was going to be worse, than a bloody war.  
She stopped at the door and her hand ran up to her hair. A nervous gesture she had tried to rid herself of.

She stepped inside, revealing a horror story looking scenery. A darkly lit library, with candles illuminating hundreds of books. She propped herself up on the love seat and pulled out a long time favorite.

Lewis Carrol was her favorite poet. Even though most people judged her saying "His poems are childish!" That's the reason she loved it.  
They were made for children, but her put meanings into the books that children wouldn't comprehend That was the main idea of reading these poetry books.

She laid back and engulfed her mind with the rhyming mysteries.

* * *

**I like it, I guess. BUt please review if you want more! Thanks guys!**

**~Melaina :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**o.O.o**

She could only remember flashes. Her getting very exhausted. Hurling herself to the open door. Only to fall and hit her head.  
Her feet weren't touching the ground, and she was obviously getting carried by some one. She tried to open her eyes but her lids were to heavy, and felt like they were nailed shut. Her head stirred.

She felt a hand move to smooth down her hair. "It's okay Alice, you will be fine." The voice was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on as to who it is.

He dropped her onto the bed. She blinked, finally opening her eyes. She saw a dark room, which was uncommon for a room in the Institute. It was very messy, and had papers and book sprawled across the floor. She looked up at the figure. She could barley make it out but she knew who it was.

"Will? What are you doing?" He smiled "You must of been very tired Alice, because you fell asleep right out side the door way of the library. And you hit your head pretty hard."

She smiled faintly as he cleaned up her forehead. A jolt of pain was sent through her body when her touched the face cloth to her forehead. He jerked back.  
She placed her fingers on her fore head. When she pulled away, redness stained her tiny, pale fingers. She gasped. He went back to work cleaning her fore head, gently.

She was grateful he had found her, and not Gabriel. That would have been awful. Just then a tap came on his door. He gave her a glance before heading to open it.

Jem, dressed in pj's. She smiled at the sight. "Hey Will? I seem to have lost my bow for my violin. Have you seen it by chance?"  
He smiled "Always a pleasure to have your presence James, but I am afraid this is not the time." He gestured to his bed, where Alice lay, silently.

Jems eyes widened, as he pushed past Will and reached her bedside, before Will had a chance to speak. "Ali. Are you okay?" She smiled "Why do you worry for me so? And yes I just," She paused to swing her legs off the bed and get up "Hit my head."

The pain was excruciating, but she looked strong. "Now I would like to run off to bed. So if you don't mind." She managed to slip past.

When she was out in the hallway she looked to Will "Thank you." She curtsied. She looked to Jem "Don't you have a lost bow to search for?"

And she turned on her heel and escaped his answer. All she could hear was Will saying, "QUICKLY! For we must make wanted posters! Check around the streets! And interrogate any one who has heard about this, this kidnap!" She smiled as she turned the corner.

**o.O.o**

She heard a banging at her door. She noticed she was still wearing the clothes she had worn the night before. She got out of bed, and paused to look into the mirror.

She had a scar on her forehead. She could remember scurrying to bed and drawing and iratze on her arm, before for happily drifting into the dream realm.

She opened the door. There stood Thomas. "Um, hello Thomas. And what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled "You have a guest. I didn't know if you wanted to see him or not Miss."

She smiled "Lend me a moment." He nodded as the door closed between them. She hopped out of her dress and into a fresh one. One with bright yellow lace,  
and pink fabric.

She hopped out into the hallways. She walked with Thomas with painful, awkward silence.

And when she reached to bottom of the stairs, she saw the front door wide open, with Will speaking to her friend. She walked up and Will was asking frantic questions.

"Who are you? What's in the box? Why are you here? Who sent you? Who are you here for?" She walked up to Will and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Um excuse me. I think you a scaring him." Will smiled "You know him?"

She looked at Will and pushed him aside, as she embraced Magnus. "Oh I have missed you Magnus! How is Chairman Meow? Are you still having lavish parties?  
Tell me you didn't fill my room with glitter."

He smiled "Happy to see me then? Well everything's fine, but I came to give you this. It came in the mail for you. I didn't open it."

She smirked as her handed her a box. She hugged him once again. "When can I come see you again?" He smiled "I will send you a letter when that moment comes. But you just gave me an idea that I must fulfill. Do you know any one who can supply enough glitter to fill your room?"

She nudged his shoulder, "Just don't let your cat touch it. He will eat the glitter." He smiled "He was still throwing up glitter the next day. Good memoirs."

She pushed him out the door "Until the ." He waved "See you soon Ali-Ali." And the doors closed.

She turned to see Will staring at her. "Who was that? And he left glitter all over the floor!" She smiled "A friend. Who I have a bad feeling will fill my room with glitter and then have a party in there."

He smiled "What do you think is in the package?" She looked at it peculiarly. She read the words "To: Miss. Reuclet. From: Iz Sophia."

She mumbled to no one in particular "Izzy?" She ran to the study, with Will crashing after her. She tried to find the letter opener, but it was no where to be seen. Will witnessed Alice, reaching under her skirts to reveal a dagger. She sliced the package open.

She dropped the dagger onto the table, and revealed it's contents. She reached into the foam packaging peanuts to find some thing metallic.

Izzy's whip. She pulled it out, and showed Will. He was surprised. "That's very noticeable, especially in a battle."  
She smirked at him and flicked her wrist, causing the whip to coil around her wrist just like Izzy taught her. It looked like a serpent bracelet.

He stared in awe, as she pulled out the note that came along. She read the words.

_Dearest Alice,_

_I know we have not spoken in a while. But it seems as if now I need your help. Simon has been my boyfriend for about 2 years, and I feared something had happened to him when he left last week. Since he is a vampire I thought it was common. He left me a note saying he was coming to London. I had no clue why, because he didn't write it. I mailed him a letter, and he quickly responded. But as the weeks gone by, the letters started arriving slower and slower, until they just stopped. I need my darling to come home, but I can not get on a plane to London, until my parents leave for Idris. So until then I want you to try and look for him, please. That is my one favor I need you to try your best at succeeding._  
_ Sincerely Heart Broken,_  
_ Isabelle L_

_ P.S I have sent you a whip, as my promise that I will be there. Thank you. Best of luck._

She dropped the letter back into the box. Simon was gone. Some where in London, a place he didn't know. She had to find him, but she had to work. And he was a downworlder, the Clave didn't care for him! So she picked up the phone on the other side of the room. "What! What is going on Alice!?"

She heard a muffled _"Hello?"_ She sighed with relief. "Magnus. I need your help. Remember Simon?"

* * *

**Do you guys like this so far? Please tell me what you think in the review box and I will talk to you in my next chapter!**

**~Melaina :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**o.O.o**

Magnus was very understanding, and he said that if she wanted his help, it was going to wait. Probably because he needed to contact a friend. He said he would get on it right away and he would contact me when he found him.

She sighed with relief. Alice noticed that Will was staring at her "Who's gone missing Alice?" She glared at him "A friend of mine. A vampire too."  
She thought_ "Why would Simon be so stupid!"_ She had realized moments later that she had said that out loud.

She stood up, and curtsied to Will "Much help, thank you Will. But right now I must be setting the table." He grabbed her hand. She turned to face him.

He turned her wrist revealing the recall rune. "Why didn't you tell the truth?" She always hid her face when she talked about her past. "I never liked my past, so I thought if I hid it then I would forget. But now that Jace and Gabriel are here, my past seems to be catching up on me."

He smirked and leaned in to her " You could always create a better future here. With all of us, and me." He smiled as she brought him closer.  
Obviously, they were bound to kiss at some point. His lips inched their way until they were fused with hers.

Jems kisses were soft, and wanting. While Will's kisses were passionate, and desirable. They were like a drug, she wanted more and more. She backed up knocking a pile of books to the floor. Will didn't mind them but only kissed her fiercer.

All her thoughts were loose in her mind, until a soft knock of the library door brought her back into reality. As an instinct she shoved Will into the curtains,  
while him expertly hiding himself there.

Thomas walked in. "Hello Alice! Mrs. Branwell would like to speak to you in her study." She curtsied "Thank you Thomas." And he closed the door between them.  
She sighed "Next time, lock the door William." He got out of the curtains, but she was off before he could reply.

When she arrived, she felt nervous. She walked in on scanning over some letters on her desk. She looked up as Alice walked in.

"Ah, Miss. Reuclet. Please sit." She sat down awkwardly. He hands were laced, on the desk top. "I have heard some news." She wondered who had told Charlotte that she was a full Shadow Hunter. So this was it. She was getting fired.

"What form of news my lady?" She smiled "Mr. Jace Herondale told me you have completed your training, already. How can this be?" Okay so Jace told her she was done her training so that Alice would be forced to tell Charlotte herself that she is a Shadow Hunter. Sneaky.

She sighed. And without words she told Charlotte who she really was. She showed her the recall rune on her wrist. Charlotte sighed with relief.

"Oh good. I thought you were an under cover recruit who was sent by the Clave to see how I am running the Institute. We have had at least 4 in the last month.  
But you are just a Shadow Hunter. Okay you may go now."

She gasped "So your not going to fire me?" She smiled "Why do that when you are an amazing parlor maid?"  
Now Alice smiled "Thank you. And Mrs. Branwell? May I go shopping for more dresses I seem to be running out." looked at her with curiosity.  
"Yes, but be quick dinner is in 2 hours. I have the carriage around back."

She nodded "Thank you, but I would rather ride the actual horse mi'lady." And she scampered off to go dress shopping.

**o.O.o**

Will could still feel her lips on his, as he walked away from the curtains. He stared down at the pile of books on the floor, Alice had knocked over.  
He picked them up and proceeded to walk out the library door and into the empty corridor.

He didn't want to see anyone but her. He knew she would be doing "maid" things so he head upstairs to the training room.  
He overheard some voices talking, and slowed his pace and snuck up the stairs. The voices belonged to Jace and Gabriel. Gabriel gazed at the wall of weapons,  
while Jace was tossing throwing knifes at the targets.

He came in the middle of their conversation. He kept quiet so he could hear. Jace spoke up, "Well I am happy to see her again. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Gabriel kept his gaze on the weapons, but smirked. "For what? Secretly kissing her, or bursting into her room causing her to run off?"

Jace chuckled "Well you did the same! Sneaking into her room and forcing your mouth onto her's. Well I would say both of us are the defendants here."  
Gabriel turned his gaze to Jace now. "Well Alice is a fighter. I love her for that. Remember how she left the Institute one night, and we had to go searching for her later. Only to find her in the middle of the street killing a whole bunch of Eidolon demons! That was badass, and you have to admit that."

Jace stalked over to the target to pull out his knifes. "The only reason I fell in love with her was because she is beautiful. Her eyes really get you.  
And also her kindness, and her gracefulness."

Gabriel nudged him on the shoulder "But that's why she ran away, right? Because we were fighting over her. But now we are parabatai, and now we don't fight."

Jace's face changed "I think those Jem and Will guys are stealing my game. Like we have known her for years. And they just burst into her life and kiss up to her.  
Like if they get near her I will rearrange their face's. Alice has always been mine, And she knows it."

Rage built up in Will._ How was this another Herondale!? _Must of been from his mothers side of the family. He scowled, but he needed to hear more if he was going to accuse them.

Gabriel continued, "I know but keep your calm, and we will slowly seduce her. She will be ours no matter what. And you know I was actually thinking a love potion!"

Jace scowled at him "Sadly not even warlocks can conjure that up. And she breaks your heart. Like I found her in the hall, and she yelled at me that "times are different" and "this is not New York."

Gabriel gave a disgusted look. "I know, I stopped her on the stairs, and kissed her. It was fun until she bit my lip, and then split hers.  
She told everyone she fell down the stairs. Like come on who would believe that!?"

Jace smiled "She's a sneaky one. She could be in a relationship with you, me, Will, James, and that warlock Magnus Bane, and none of us would ever know."

Gabriel grabbed a throwing knife from Jace "Well she's a heart breaker, and an actress. She will do anything for her self. But that's another reason I love her."

He whipped the knife across the air, and it silently slid into the wooden target, cracking it."No you would probably lock her up in your room and use her as another one of your toys. Like what you did to that Isabelle girl. She was so scared she left the Institute and hid."

He smiled "And I would do it all again. But this time, with Alice." Will was racing down the steps towards Jem's quarters. With only one thought on his mind.

_Alice._

* * *

**I like it so far. Who enjoys Gabriel being a total stalker/ pervert? I don't know it just feels right. I don't know how to explain it. :/**

**~Melaina :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**o.O.o**

Jem was finding himself nodding in agreement. Okay, maybe this was an exaggeration, but by the look on Will's face he could tell this was the absolute truth.

When Will was finished he asked Jem "What will we do? We can't send them away!" Jem had a stuck look on his face. "No, but she doesn't like them anyway, so we can tell her. She will believe us Will."

Will stared into Jem's eyes. "Maybe, but with that we have to look out for her. With out her knowings. So we can protect her." Jem grabbed his Parabatai's shoulders. "Genius. So how about we will watch over her, and whenever they get close we can dive in an interrupt the situation!"

Will smiled "I can ask Charlotte if we can help with the training so their hands won't be all over her." Will smirked and ran out of Jem's door.  
Jem knew Ali was dress shopping so she would be due back any minute. He went down to the main hall and looked out of the window. Just rolling up now, was the Institute's carriage.

Jem ran out the main door, and flung open the carriage door. There sat Alice with a heaping pile of bags, over flowing with dresses. She gasped as he sat down on the opposite bench and closed the door.

"Alice, we have a crisis." She had a blank look upon her face. "What is it Jem?" He continued on about the story Will had spoke to him about.  
At the end of the story she looked baffled. "Okay. Then do whatever with them. Just keep me away."

He smiled. "Don't worry we have that all under control. They will not get near you." She smiled and pulled him in for a hug.  
"Thank you Jem."

He hugged her back. She smelt of vanilla and pine needles. She put her face into his shoulder. He pulled her onto his lap and broke the lenience.  
"May I help you with your bags?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Such a gentleman. Except-" She pulled out a plain bag. "Not this one. No one is to see this until the Halloween party. Charlotte told me we are having a masquerade ball on the Friday."

Friday was two days away. He smiled as she hopped out, with Jem tumbling out. She had over a million bags. He lugged them inside, and followed her up to her room.

**o.O.o**

Jem had set the bags down. He was such a gentleman. He turned out her door after kissing her cheek. "You have to get ready, for dinner."

She smiled "Always helpful Jem." He smiled and walked down the corridor as she slammed the door shut and bolted it. She slid out of her soiled gown, and changed into a fresh silk and lace gown. The color was a green shade. She enjoyed green because Magnus said it makes her eyes stand out even more.

She also remembered the children's rhyme,

"Black for hunting through the night,  
for death and sorrow the colors White.  
Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,  
Red to call an enchantment down.

White silk for when our bodies burn,  
Blue banners when, the lost return.  
Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,  
And to cleanse away our sins.

Gray for knowledge, best untold.  
Bone for those who don't grow old.  
Saffron lights, the victory march,  
Green to mend our broken hearts.

Sliver like the demon towers,  
And Bronze to call on wicked powers."

She remembered "Green to mend our broken hearts." She knew she was torn between Jem and Will. But she would never know who to decide.

She padded out into the hallway and down the stairs for dinner.

**o.O.o**

Jace turned down the hall. How strange it was to be in almost the exact same Institute but be over four thousand miles away. He turned down the corridors.  
He made his way down to the dinner hall. He opened the doors where every one was waiting for him to start dinner. He took his place as everyone started eating.

After the dinner, Jace was the first one to slip out. He waited outside of her door. Everyone must of retreated back the their quarters because the muttering he had heard from the dining hall moments before was now gone. He stood up taller as Alice walked down the corridor.

Alice was startled when she saw him. "I just need to talk with you Ali-cat." She frowned, "Talk."

She folded her arms "I never wanted to hurt you back then, I never wanted you to leave-" She cut him off with a shout. "What if I wanted to leave!? On my own terms not because of you or Gabe!?"

He put a hand over her mouth, "You are going to attract people, let's continue this in your room." She resisted as he shoved her in her room, with him following.

She fell to her bed, just as he locked the door, silently. She didn't notice she was locked in with Jace.

He sat down right beside her on the bed. "Jace, what happened in New York should stay in New-" He pressed his lips onto hers. She squeaked, and tried to push him off. He pulled back.

"You said you owed me." He said with a wicked grin. "So this is how you repay me." Her face went ghost white as he continued to kiss her.  
Jace made slow kisses up her neck.

She couldn't help but just lie there, as he took advantage of her.

**o.O.o**

The next day she woke up, with Jace right beside her in his undergarments. She squealed when she saw she was in her bra and panties too.

She raced over to her closet, and pulled on a orange dress. She walked back over to Jace. His eyelashes fluttered open.  
He smirked, at her scowl "What happened last night, meant nothing and no one is going to know. And you must get out of my room, fully dressed with no one seeing you."

He smiled "Yes Ali-cat. And by the way," She stopped halfway out her door. "You were amazing last night."

Her face paled as she scampered away. To be honest she couldn't even remember what had happened. She had received word from Magnus, that Simon was spotted somewhere on the west side of town. She had hope, at least he was still alive. Well he hasn't been alive ever since he Turned, but she was happy he was still around.

She went down to the dining hall when there was a knock on the front door. She smiled when she saw her. Isabelle Lightwood.

She hugged her best friend but gave a look of worry. "You can't be here." Iz looked confused "Why?" Alice frowned "Gabriel is here."

She gave a horrified gasp, but then she handed her a slip of paper with an address. "Magnus Bane lives here, tell him I sent you and that you can stay in my old room."

Iz smiled "You are amazing, thank you." Alice remembered before she left "Oh! And he is the one finding Simon for us! And he spotted him somewhere down west!"

Izzy smiled "Can I have my whip back?" She almost forgot about it. She slid it off her wrist and watched as Iz coiled it around hers.

She curtsied. "I missed you Alice." She smiled "Same." And Iz got back in her carriage and rode away.

She just wanted Iz to feel safe, even if Alice was breaking she wanted to keep everything in blance for as long as possible. Even if that was a short time.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE POEM! CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS IT! Just getting that out there. So I guess Gabriel and Jace are perverts? I don't know but what will happen at the ball? OH! But like always, talk to you in another amazing chapter. Bye ;)**

**~Melaina :)**


End file.
